


Last Meal

by Trunchbull



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trunchbull/pseuds/Trunchbull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Shadow, that’s not how electrotherapy works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Meal

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** getting off to getting shocked to death lol  
>  **Note:** lol no one wanted to write black shadow potentially getting’ off to kaon’s electric shit and I was thirsty for months so I finally wrote this shit I ma so soryy lol not sorry this is my first transformers fanfic please forigcve me

The first shock wasn’t so bad.

Kaon loved to lure his victims into a false sense of hope, keeping the watts relatively low during the first ten seconds of the session. ‘ _Maybe the rumours were wrong; maybe the electric chair isn’t as devastating as they claimed_.’ It was always a pleasure stomping that false information into the ground.

Most of his victims gripped at his armrests during the first round of volts, gritting their teeth and cursing as their systems were wracked with a level of energy that it normally couldn’t process, leaving them with excess charge that sat uncomfortably in them.

One could hear the whirr of Kaon’s generator right before the hum of flowing electricity grew louder as the second wave hit the victim.

Black Shadow, on the other hand, was a bit of an outlier.

His spark pulsed strongly within his spark chamber as he was strapped into what was essentially Kaon’s lap, feeling the head piece crank into place and restraints clamp securely over his arms. His bloody leg stubs didn’t reach far, only adding to coat energon down the front of Kaon’s leg rest, serving as a reminder that if this torture didn’t kill him, the draining energon reserve surely would.

Black Shadow could hear the foreboding chuckle emanating from within the electric chair, vibrations picking up underneath him as the generator began turning and warming the air around him with an uncomfortable static. His head hit his chest, his hands clenching as he awaited the initial charge, praying to Primus that Kaon would, with some mercy, make this quick. Knowing the DJD, though, he might as well be praying to the smelting Pit.

There was a sharp crack and suddenly he was blinded, systems shot with a surge of energy, every circuit in his body brought alive by the electricity pumped through him.

However, his fusion with ununtrium when becoming a Phase Sixer left him in a unique situation; the electricity had the potential to do damage, but it’d require a lot more than what Kaon was used to putting out.

Black Shadow shuddered and released a gasp, his body feeling tingly as some unexpected nodes were teased into activation by the electricity, but remained otherwise quiet. Head still down, he glared up defiantly at the DJD surrounding Kaon (within a respectable distance; they didn’t want to receive any stray volts), specifically into the burning red eyes of their leader, Tarn.

“T-that the best you got?” he spat from gritted teeth. He _knew_ it was a horrible idea to provoke the DJD. He’d only be making the torture left in store all that much more painful. But Helex didn’t seem all that interested in his original proposition of half his half-billion shanix to spare his life as he roasted in the smelter, and Tesarus definitely didn’t care for it—Black Shadow doubted the giant grinder cared for any amount of money in the world compared to the opportunity of shredding a living bot inside him.

Then again, he _had_ taunted the DJD prior by sending them a holo of him posed not-so-innocently over his giant pile of shanix, with the words “Come and get me, DJD,” attached. He was asking for it.

Kaon snickered, twitching slightly underneath him, “Always warmup before the main event. I know you can scream better than that.”

The next jolt had him flinging his head back and screaming to the high heavens on command.

It was unimaginably painful. Searing white heat demanded every sensor in his body to respond, flooding his processor with errors and warnings that he was dangerously close to frying his circuits. His legs thrashed, squirting energon in all directions but the motions were futile; with his hands and head secured, all he could do was sit there and take it.

He could feel that it was painful, but the data received from his endoskeleton was much more interesting. It was a throb particularly interesting, not necessarily painful, but the sheer amount of electricity was starting to activate sensors there that had never been utilized since Black Shadow had been turned into a Warrior Elite.

His vocalizer hiccupped, cutting off the scream and ending it with a raw moan. He arched as much as his body would allow amidst the convulsing the currents forcing his body to automatically jump. The energy was dying down again, as evidenced by the dwindling lightning jumping across Kaon’s Tesla coils.

What was that to the side? His audio popped feedback, it was hard to register what was going on around him considering his visual was reduced to a static mess. He thought he heard the _chink_ of Tesarus’s grinder, or was it Vos moving in on his side? He couldn’t tell. Aside from the constant pain, he felt pleasure. That’s what he chose to focus on.

He could hear Tarn’s Voice rumbling through his body, his spark fluttering lightly in his chest as it tugged. The whine of feedback made it impossible to hear it at the moment, but he could definitely feel it.

Moments later, the generator ramped up the power, and Black Shadow was once again drowning in agony. But through all of that, he focused on the pleasure his skeleton sent him, buzzing from the licks of static activating those underused nodes. He was making some very un-Decepticon-like noises, mixing in with the unsettling screams forced from his throat. But he couldn’t control it.

His pelvic plating ground against his seat, lubricant squirting from behind his interface panel as though under pressure, his body working overtime to produce lubricant to cool his sweltering frame. More sparks popped from underneath his armour, steam billowing out from any open vent. The air smelled of hot metal, a nasty odor coming from within him due to the previous exposure of intense heat via Helex.

Any bot in this situation would beg for mercy, beg for less. Not for Black Shadow. It was more than enough for his body, but if he wanted to experience a sensory overload via endoskeleton…

“Please,” he managed to croak from a ruined vocalizer. The voltage had begun cycling down again, preparing for what would most likely be the deadliest shock he’d ever get to feel.

The purple blur in front of him tilted his head, speaking again, though this time addressing Vos, who’s jumble of Primal Vernacular now incomprehensible with the amount of damage he’d taken to his audios. He did hear his name, though, and he jerked his helm off his chest, licking the drool that had escaped. Ohh, he could feel the charge behind his panel. His focus dancing in all directions, and he was pretty sure that if his logic processors weren’t damaged before, it was now. Oh yeah, definitely that charge. He needed it, he needed completion. The pain meant nothing to him anymore. All of it felt the same, it’s white noise, white noise and and—

Ohhhh something brushed against his interface panel, and he was moaning again. When did he close his eyes? It was the gun, the gun was wiping fluids away from the puddle he created. It was a mixture of fluids from his valve and energon leaking from wounds in his thighs and of which had trickled from his torso wounds. Kaon was complaining that it was leaking into _him_ , _ohhh_ if only he knew what he was doing to Black Shadow. Hah, maybe he would stop torturing him… But that would defeat the purpose.

His body was supercharged, literally. Even that simple accidental brush on his frame was like a stroke right up against his skeleton. Pain could not make itself more evident in his mind, everything is white hot, he felt so good—

The third wave did him in. It got through his reinforced spark chamber and lanced directly into the life force. Nothing could translate the sensations. Paint was transferred with how intensely he grinded upon Kaon, straining as hard as he could against the bindings as his overload exploded inside. Quite literally, in some instances. The cover of his spark chamber blew off with an impressive bolt, leaving a glowing trail behind. His optics were no more, the glass having shattered under the intensity, and leaving behind arcs of Kaon’s electrical essence. His scream never gave him away, pain or pleasure, it didn’t matter anymore. His entire being was alive, singing in hedonistic rapture. His body tensed, no longer able to twitch—just locked in a permanent arch.

Spark chamber exposed, hands spread wide, head and body tilted back: a perfect image of one in prayer and offering, and of one in absolute submission.

He couldn’t feel much anymore. Everything was numb. Every sensor, every circuit, every node, was effectively ruined by the electric chair’s power. Couldn’t even feel sluggish from his energon reserves dipping lower than 10%.

Kaon knew he was dealing with a Phase Sixer. He knew he needed to put out more energy in order to get something out of Black Shadow. Kaon may have gone overboard, though; Black Shadow didn’t think Kaon really meant to knock out all sensation.

Not that that mattered. He could barely comprehend his surroundings, and only the jarring sensation of his central processor hitting the inner wall of his helm was his indicator that Kaon had thrown him out of his lap and transformed. No… he could still hear. By some miracle he could still hear.

He could hear the _tsks_ from Tarn, and how they tickled his spark.

Black Shadow wasn’t sure if he even had the processor left to feel concerned.

 


End file.
